All because of a cheeto
by silverwolf2002
Summary: The first thing that Ran notices is that something was upsetting Shinichi. So Ran teams up with Sonoko to unravel the mystery of the angry detective. A bunch of one shots about mini fights. (Not serious ones) Note: Shinichi has finally returned to his high school body, thank you very much. Note #2: This is complete randomness. I assure you. This is random.


As soon as she stepped into the classroom, Ran knew that something was wrong.

Firstly, the air was thick with tension. Her heart started to pound against her chest because of it, and she didn't even know what was going on.

Second, the classroom was deathly quiet, although it was packed with students. And classrooms are _never_ quiet. There's always at least one or more student doing some stupid prank to get attention.

And third, all of the students were all staring at two people. Namely Shinichi and another student, Hakota, who were both giving each other the death glare. With his folded muscular arms and piercing, electric blue eyes, he looked downright formidable. Even Ran has never seen Shinichi look this mad.

Sighing, Ran walked up and stood next to Sonoko, who was also observing the two as if she was at the zoo;they were the animals, and she was the tourist.

"What's going on?"

Sonoko whirled around, surprised, and stared at Ran.

"You know you're like, a hour late for class?"

Ran waved her hand dismissively.

"I was at the dentist's. So what's going on?"

Sonoko gave Ran a pointed look and sighed.

"I thought _you_ would know."

"What?"

Sonoko smirked and leaned back onto a desk.

"Those two have been like that for _ages._ Nobody knows what happened, and those two both refuse to speak about it. I and some _other_ friends thought as Shinichi's _wife,_ you would at least know what the _heck_ happened to them."

Ran blushed.

"You know..." Sonoko continued.

"I bet this isn't actually this big of a deal. I bet they just want attention, like _all_ boys."

Ran nervously fiddled with her shirt as she looked at Shinichi, who was still glaring at Hakota.

"I don't _think_ so...I mean, Shinichi isn't like that. He's not really the kind of person who would go out of his way to get attention."

"Whatever. Maybe Yuna Sensei and Principal Hirana will figure them out."

Ran turned tore her eyes away from Shinichi's face and looked at Sonoko.

"What?"

Sonoko sighed dramatically.

"So. When class started, _those_ two were already like that, and Yuna Sensei kept on asking them questions and stuff. But both of them didn't answer because they were like, too busy glaring at eachother, you know? So now Yuna Sensei is getting Principal Hirana so they can figure out what happened, or whatever."

Ran furrowed her eyebrows, concerned, and looked back at Shinichi.

 _Why are you mad?_

At the exact same moment as her, Shinichi turned to look at Ran. Their eyes met each other's for an electric moment, and Shinichi gave her a sad, tired smile. And then the bell rang, and within a second, both boys were gone.

 _What was that about?_

Sonoko turned to Ran and link her arms with Ran's.

"Well, I guess Yuna Sensei and Prinicipal Hirana won't be able to _talk_ with them now, right? You know what that means!"

Ran gave Sonoko a perplexed glance, again, confused.

"Um. No. I do not know what that means, unless you mean that they'll keep on fighting or something."

Sonoko rolled her eyes at her.

"It means that _we_ have to be the investigators this time, Ran! We can be those two detective guys that your boyfriend loves! I call being Sharlook Home!"

Now it was Ran's turn to roll her eyes.

"It's _Sherlock Holmes,_ Sonoko, not _Sharlook Home!_ And how many times do I have to tell you? He's not my boyfriend yet!"

Sonoko giggled.

"Exactly Ran. _Yet."_

Ran rethought what she said in her mind, and turned red when she realized what she said.

"Urg. Why do you have to be so observant?"

She tugged on Sonoko's arm.

" _Anyways_ , lets go."

Keeping their arms linked, Ran started walking down the hallway, and then paused as she thought about what Sonoko had said a minute ago before they got off task.

"Wait, you want us to _spy_ on them?"

Sonoko snorted.

"Uh, duh. How else are we supposed to find out what happened with those two?"

Ran tilted her head sideways and pondered this daring idea.

"But what if we get caught?"

Sonoko sighed sadly and shook her head slowly.

"Ran, Ran, Ran." She chided.

"Ran, Ran, Ran, _what_?"

"You're so inexperienced in the _art_ of following people. We won't get caught! It's easy!"

Ran shook Sonoko's arm off her and glared into her cheerful eyes.

"Please. Everytime _you_ try to follow somebody, they always end up finding out!"

Sonoko grabbed Ran's arm and started walking down the deserted hallways again, ignoring Ran's protests.

"Not _everytime._ In fact, most of the time I end up successful, with a nice portion of new juicy knowledge, or gossip."

"Fine tell me _one_ time where you had a... _successful_ spy mission."

Sonoko grinned slyly and shot a sideways glance at Ran's annoyed face.

"Well, one of my most recent missions was also one of my most successful ones too."

Ran groaned.

"Can you for once give me a straight answer? As in who, what, where, why, and how?"

Sonoko straightened her back.

"Fine. You and Shinichi, on a date, in a park...Why? Probably because you love eachother...And how? Um..Romantically."

Ran stopped walking again and turned bright red.

"Me and Shinichi..we...that...we...What?"

"Look, Ran, I don't know what you call it, but when I see two people, a boy and a girl, walking together in a park, while laughing and most likely _flirting_ with eachother...I call it a _date._ Especially when those two people happen to be true love lovers who have loved eachother since they learned how to walk."

"We were doing a study session at his house and he offered to accompany me on the way back to my house!"

"You were holding _hands_ Ran. Plus, you're getting married to each other once you're old enough. And I want to be the maid of honor."

Ran's face turned into an even darker shade of red.

"Okay! Fine! You had a successful spy mission. Now can we focus on why Shinichi and Hakota are fighting? I'm...worried about him."

Sonoko grinned knowingly and patted Ran's head.

"Off course we can, my dear Watsen!"

"It's _Watson."_

Sonoko put her hands on her face and let out a loud breath.

"Okay. Fine. Now, my dear _Watson,_ where do you think Shinichi would go? Or Hakota? Or both of them?"

Ran lifted her hand to her face and pretended to be in deep thought.

"Well, it _is_ break time right now...So Shinichi would usually spend his time..."

"With you, his _wife."_ Sonoko interrupted.

Ran's face, which had just returned to it's normal colour, turned bright red again.

"He's not my...Urg. Fine. He does usually do homework with me or just talk or stuff, but I'm obviously standing _right here_ so...As I was _saying_...He would usually be at the library, or playing soccer."

Sonoko nodded thoughtfully.

"True...But maybe we could look there at lunch, cause we're thirty minutes late for our first class now."

Sonoko had said it so casually that Ran had not fully comprehended her words at first.

"Wait, what? It's break!"

Sonoko snickered.

"Well, your dentist thing may have messed up your schedule, because we have break _next_ block. We both have Phys Ed now."

Ran stared at her nonchalant friend for a moment and then reached out to grab her hand to drag her away.

"We have to go, NOW!"

Sonoko rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But coincidentally, Shinichi and Hakota are also both in Phys Ed too so we can continue our spying then, after we change."

Ran turns to glare sideways while running, at Sonoko.

"There's no _time_ to change! We have to go right now!"

Sonoko wrenched her wrist away from Ran.

"Jeez. Chill, Ran, you're right in front of the gym."

Ran turned her head and realized that she was, in fact, standing right in front of the heavy metal doors of the gymnasium.

As she stepped closer to the door, Ran turned to give Sonoko one last glare before pushing the door open.

As soon as they had both entered,25 pairs of eyes turned to look at them while their teacher, Tanaki Sensei furiously ran towards them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? YOU'RE HALF AN HOUR LATE!" He bellowed.

Ran dipped her head down.

 _How embarassing. Getting told off in front of the class is enough. But in front of Shinichi?  
_

Ran looked back up to face the teacher.

"Sorry, we lost track of time." She said truthfully.

"For half a hour?"

Ran opened her mouth to apologize again, but closed it when Tanaki Sensei raised his hand to stop her.

"It's fine. At least, it's better than _those_ two." He jutted out his chin to the right, indicating which two he was talking about, but Ran was already pretty sure who they were.

Sure enough, as she followed his eyes, her gaze landed on Shinichi and Hakota, who were still glaring at each other just as they had in the last period.

"Oh, and since you two _forgot_ your PE strip, you can go sit on the sides, and watch the game.

Ran and Sonoko both dipped their heads and trudged towards the edge to sit down while Tanaki Sensei turned his attention back to the class.

Once they sat down, Sonoko nudged Ran's knee.

"Well, at least this way we can observe them better."

Ran nodded distractedly with ascent, her eyes trained on Shinichi.

"Now class! Today we'll be working on invasion games. Would anybody like to give me examples of certain aspects with which we could identify the different types of them?"

There was an awkward silence as nobody raised their hand. Tanaki Sensei nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright then! Then...How about Shinichi, would you like to volunteer? Or Hakota?"

Neither of the boys replied, as they were still focused on shooting disgusted looks at eachother.

"Shinichi and Hakota, you might want to listen to me. Now."

But there was still no sign of acknowledgement from the boys.

Ran and Sonoko exchanged a wary glance as Tanaki Sensei clenched his fists, his patience obviously used up.

"Alright, that's it! ONE OF YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SIT IN DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!"

Shinichi and Hakota both stood up and faced Tanaki Sensei, as if finally realizing that there he existed.

Hakota stepped forwards to greet Tanaki Sensei and the class.

"If you want to know what happened, why don't you ask that _idiot_ over there!" He jabbed a finger accusingly at Shinichi.

"He's the reason this all started anyways!"

Shinichi scoffed disbelievingly.

"Do you seriously think that?"

Tanaki narrowed his eyes, wanting to get this over with.

"Will one of you tell me what's going on?"

Hakota stepped forwards again and sighed.

Everybody leaned forwards,including Ran and Sonoko, desperate to know what happened between the two friends. Did somebody die? Was somebody robbed?

They would finally know.

"He started it Sensei! We were walking to the caf, and we agreed to split a bag of Cheetos right? And then when we opened it, there were fifteen cheetos in the bag! I took seven and before I knew it, he ate eight! WITHOUT EVEN DISCUSSING WHO WOULD GET THE LAST CHEETO TO MAKE IT FAIR!"

Hakota stepped back, satisfied, his evidence finally presented to the court, and continued to glare at Shinichi who was now grinding his teeth.

Tanaki Sensei and the rest of the class gaped at the two boys, confused, but Ran and Sonoko looked at eachother with a knowing smile.

So _this_ was the problem that had them fighting with each other. All the glaring and fist clenching and the grinding of teeth was because of a _cheeto._

After all, not including romance and relationships, if there was one thing that all boys took seriously, it was food.

Boys and their food.

It was to be expected.

* * *

 **Hi...Silverwolf002 here! (Uh, that's the weird crazy person who wrote this story if you didn't know)**

 **So anyways, since this story was so completely random, and it just burst out of nowhere, I apologize if it disappointed anybody... Or if it wasn't what you expected. Or yeah. I also apologize to people who are disappointed by this weird authors note thing. I also apologize for my awkwardness...**

 **ANYWAYS! I would appreciate reviews, even negative ones! Um...So yeah...Nothing else to say... So bye for now...I guess?**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Warning: This author is sugar high. Please do not remind her of candy. Also I have no idea why I am writing this. SO yeah. Bye.)**


End file.
